


Собственность Келлера

by Rabbits_Brothers



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Prison, Prison Sex, Tattoos
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbits_Brothers/pseuds/Rabbits_Brothers
Summary: Тобиас знает, что всё равно принадлежит Крису. Несмотря на всех, с кем путался ему назло. И готов это доказать.
Relationships: Chris Keller/Tobias Beecher
Kudos: 2





	Собственность Келлера

**Author's Note:**

> AU примерно с 12 серии 4 сезона.

Они стоят друг напротив друга в ночном сумраке камеры.  
Крис Келлер и Тобиас Бичер. Любовники, разлучённые сперва собственной глупостью, а затем законом — и теперь вновь сведённые вместе.  
Тобиас поверил, что Крис был причастен к похищению его детей… Крис, узнав об этом, не смог простить…  
Потом их расселили по разным камерам. И Тобиас пошёл по рукам всех, кто готов был его трахнуть, — не столько потому, что так сложились обстоятельства, сколько назло Крису… и самому себе.  
А Крис, хоть и делал вид, что ему всё равно, с кем трахается Бичер, начал убивать его новых любовников — одного за другим.  
Они помирились к тому моменту, как начальником Изумрудного города снова стал Тим МакМанус. Горькое и не совсем полное примирение — и всё же просить МакМануса о том, чтобы их снова поселили в одну камеру, они пришли вместе.  
И вот — первая ночь. Как тогда, в Новый год… и — не совсем как тогда.  
Тобиас неотрывно смотрит на Криса в полумраке. Сглатывает, проводит языком по сухим губам. Обхода не должно быть долго… у них до чёрта времени, стоило бы порадоваться…  
Стоило бы…  
Стоило бы — что? Теперь, когда он стал шлюханом?  
То, что уже было, никогда нельзя ни вернуть, ни исправить. Можно только забыть и простить… если получается.  
Но получится ли — отмыться?..  
— Сучонок, — глухо выдыхает Келлер, и Тобиас понимает, что сейчас между ними наконец состоится откровенный разговор о последних месяцах, словно полных мутной воды. — Ну вот зачем ты так, а?  
— Затем, — тихо отвечает Тобиас, не отводя взгляда. — Тебе же было похуй, разве нет? Сам сказал.  
— Тоби, блядь… я же тебя люблю… — Крис делает шаг ближе, кладёт руки Тобиасу на талию, рывком притягивает его к себе. — Что, больно мне хотел сделать? Клин клином вышибить? Полегчало?..  
— Хотел, — с горькой усмешкой подтверждает Бичер. — Полегчало?.. Да не то чтобы… а хотя, не знаю… похуй… только и гожусь что дырки подставлять…  
Он никогда не думал так о себе прежде. На воле был вполне неплохим адвокатом, примерным семьянином — вот только никак не мог избавиться от пристрастия к алкоголю, в итоге его и погубившего.  
Но — может, Оз и вправду сделала его тем, кем он всегда был в тёмных глубинах своей души?..  
— Заткнись, бля… — выплёвывает Келлер. Смотрит потемневшим, яростным и отчаянным взглядом, затыкает Тобиасу рот грубым поцелуем.  
— Что, нравлюсь таким? — Тобиас начинает говорить часто и сбивчиво, со всё возрастающей горечью. — Нравлюсь, да? После всех? Думаешь, мало их у меня было? После тебя? Думаешь, сколько? Думаешь, я со всеми так… как с тобой тогда, в первый раз… когда стеснялся, чисто тебе баба… — он обхватывает лицо Келлера ладонями, целует уже сам. — Чей вкус чувствуешь? А? Кого из них?  
— Сказал, заткнись, Бичер!.. — Крис крепко бьёт Тобиаса по лицу; боль отзывается даже в другой руке, той, что он сунул под кипяток в душе, и ноет под повязкой. Боль отзывается в сердце. Бичер стирает кровь с губ, снова хохочет, Келлер разрывается между желаниями убить его и поцеловать, и второе всё-таки побеждает. Он заталкивает Тобиаса в угол камеры и целует так долго, что тот начинает задыхаться, но по-прежнему всё его существо дышит яростью и горечью. Крис вылизывает его рот, наполняет своей слюной, снова заявляет права. Боль закручивается в тугие узлы, не разорвать, только ждать, пока выбьется из сил. — Убью… всех, с кем ты ебался…  
— Многовато убивать придётся, Келлер… — Тобиас смотрит горьким, стылым взглядом, страсть всё ещё не может прогреть его, разбить изнутри корочку льда. — Хочешь грубо, да? Ничего… я люблю, когда со мной грубо… а раньше думал, у нас нежно будет… не так, как у всех… А, к чёрту, все вы здесь… все мы… для всех я сучка, и для тебя тоже… — он кладёт руки на спину Криса, спускается на ягодицы, сжимает, вминает в себя. — Ну что? Выебешь? Не противно будет всеобщую сучку ебать?  
Возбуждение и злость болезненно жгут пах, всё нутро, мозг, Тобиас словно загнанный в ловушку дикий зверь, готовый сам кинуться охотнику на ружьё, прекращая собственную муку… хоть как-то то обрывая её. Но от его слов Крис крупно вздрагивает, как от удара, оглушающего выстрела. И тогда кровь превращается в полынную воду, Келлер задыхается от её горечи. Смотрит на Тобиаса, изломанного, почти безумного — смотрит в собственное отражение. И отстраняется, качает головой, потерянно, заледенело. Отступает к двери, к выходу из этой стеклянной клетки, откуда всё равно по-настоящему не выйти.  
Бичер замирает, застывает на месте, словно вмёрзший в вечный арктический лёд. Или в лёд девятого круга дантова Ада, промёрзшую реку, предназначенную для предателей… Потом его лицо вздрагивает, словно сквозь ледяную анестезию пробилась боль, он быстро делает шаг вслед уходящему Келлеру, хватает его за руку выше локтя — резче и грубее, чем следовало бы, но Крис не делает попытки сбросить захват.  
— Брезгуешь, да? — губы Тобиаса тоже начинают дрожать. — Правда брезгуешь… таким?.. Блядь… я думал, изнасилуешь нахуй, заставишь чувствовать… только это меня теперь чувствовать и заставляет… Что, не хочешь, совсем? Не любишь — похуй, похуй уже… не хочешь — всеобщую сучку? — он начинает расстёгивать дрожащими непослушными пальцами ширинку своих штанов, чуть сдёргивает их на бёдра вместе с трусами, обнажая верхнюю кромку русых завитков в паху. — Брезгуешь… Крис?..  
Кажется, он давно не называл Келлера по имени…  
— Тоби, не… — Келлер хочет сказать — не надо, не надо этого говорить, не надо так делать, но вместо этого после нескольких жгучих секунд паузы сгребает Тобиаса в охапку, одновременно и толкает к стене, и прижимает к себе всем телом, начинает покрывать лихорадочными поцелуями лицо и шею. Слова застревают в горле, выходят только невнятные хрипы, колючие прикосновения кожи и щетины, и в груди студёно тянет, а под веками горячая влага. Совсем уж некстати вспоминается, как юнцом сидел у ног сыто ухмылявшегося Шиллингера, читая вслух нацистскую книгу, а тот лениво массировал его плечо и иногда взьерошивал волосы… Какого чёрта это вспоминается теперь?.. Быть может, Тобиасу сейчас так же тошно… Им обоим тошно от самих себя. — Не презираю, нет… Я ж сам… разрешил… — Крис мотает головой, хочется говорить совсем другое, но он только крепче сжимает Бичера в объятиях, продолжая целовать.  
— Разрешил… а я и воспользовался… разрешением… — Тобиас смеётся, хрипло и горько, смех клокочет, застревает в горле, обдирает словно толчёным стеклом. — Потому что сучка… течная сучка… ты верно тогда сказал — не Шиллингер меня таким сделал, таким родился… — он вздрагивает под поцелуями Келлера, они словно растапливают лёд, заставляют чувствовать — чувствовать совсем другое, чем он собирался. Он ведь хотел просто нарваться на жёсткий трах — синяки, может, чуть-чуть крови… — Крис… зачем ты… — Бичер глухо стонет сквозь зубы, пытается увернуться от поцелуя в губы, кладёт руки на бёдра Келлера — собираясь оттолкнуть, но вместо этого притягивая к себе. — Зачем — так… такого…  
— Зачем… что, что, тебе не нравится?.. Всегда же нравилось целоваться… — Келлер коротко вскидывает голову, пытается всмотреться в лицо Тобиаса. — И мне так хочется… Тоби… — он снова закрывает рот Бичера поцелуем, ощутив, как тот крупно вздрогнул в его руках. Забирается ладонями под футболку, гладя бока, поясницу. Дьявол, как же он по этому стосковался… Они оба всегда были голодными друг до друга. Тобиас тёплый, всё такой же тёплый, и так же сбивчиво дышит, пытается сдержать стон. Кажется, Келлер изучил все его стоны. — Не вырывайся… — шепчет Крис. — Пожалуйста…  
— Не буду… не буду, я… я теперь ни у кого не вырываюсь… — Тобиас снова горько смеётся, кладёт руку Келлеру на затылок, притягивает его к себе для нового поцелуя. — Я… я просто думал, тебе противно будет… меня целовать, после всех… знаешь, сколько я уже хуёв во рту подержал? По два сразу даже… — в глазах Криса на секунду вспыхивает что-то бешеное, и Бичер скользит руками ему на спину, вжимает в себя. — Хочешь — ударь. Ударь, отвечать не буду. И… хочу снова твоим быть… снова…  
Крис не бьёт Бичера, но сжимает так, что трещат кости и почти невозможно вдохнуть. Слова жгут как клеймом, но ещё больше раздирает та выворачивающая пустота, которая бьётся сейчас свихнувшейся птицей где-то в грудной клетке. Бьётся, потому что Тобиас рядом, потому что пустота реагирует на его присутствие, становится живой и текучей вместо того, чтобы быть привычным заиндевелым обломком.  
— Мне плевать, Тоби… Нет, не плевать, но… Я… Сука, я промёрз, понимаешь? У меня там ничего нет… ни с кем, кроме тебя… Там, в груди, где сердце… у обычных людей… Если их вскрыть, оно ещё тёплое, красное. Даже бьётся, немного, — Келлер безумно, отчаянно усмехается. — А у меня там мёрзлое яблоко. Понимаешь? Грёбаное мёрзлое зелёное яблоко. Его когда-нибудь найдут, когда я подохну… И оно, сука, ничего не чувствует. Только изредка, иногда, когда я трахаюсь или убиваю. Даже если я много трахаюсь и убиваю. А с тобой… с тобой это по-другому. Даже если не трахаться. Потому что ты любишь это чёртово яблоко. Любишь мою суть. А я… я тебя люблю… как уж умею… — Крис смотрит на Тобиаса сумасшедшими глазами, но странно искренне, улыбаясь и одновременно чувствуя соль непролитых слёз.  
— Яблоко… мёрзлое?.. — Тобиас повторяет медленно, словно прислушиваясь к ощущениям, смакуя на языке слова Криса. — Да, люблю… твою суть, всего тебя… — он прикладывает руку Келлеру к груди, под ладонью чувствуются глухие удары — словно и правда вздрагивает заиндевевшее яблоко. — И яблоко твоё отогрею… зелёное… уж какой я ни есть, даже если шлюха… Трахнешь меня? — в лице Бичера проявляется что-то прежнее, чуть смущённое, то, что проявилось в их первую ночь на этих нарах. — Как в первый раз… — он осторожно берёт запястье Келлера и тянет к своему паху, к расстёгнутым и приспущенным штанам. — Хочешь? Согрейся об меня… Крис…  
— Хочу, да… — Крис смотрит со странным, почти беззащитным выражением, накрывает широкой ладонью пах Бичера. — Хочу согреться… и трахнуть… — Он гладит член, быстро твердеющий под пальцами, чувствует чуть колкую мягкость русых волос, трётся щекой о шею, о плечо Тобиаса, словно это и правда единственный оставшийся источник тепла. Потом обхватывает Тоби обеим руками, поднимается от ягодиц к лопаткам, тянет вверх немного влажную от пота футболку, непривычно мягко, порывисто подталкивает к койке. Когда они избавляют друг друга от одежды, Келлер накрывает Тобиаса собой, вжав в казённый матрас, и снова начинает тереться, всем телом, ощущая, как кожа разогревается от соприкосновения и тепло проникает глубже, туда, где тянет сосущей болью в самой сердцевине. — Волчонок… не могу без тебя… — шепчет Крис так тихо, что Бичер едва слышит.  
— И я без тебя… не могу, не хочу… — Тобиас вздрагивает под тяжёлым телом Келлера, сладко и мучительно, чувствуя, как с треском ломается ледяная корка, сковавшая сердце Криса и его самого — всего. — Я же с другими ебался… только чтобы почувствовать — хоть что-то… живым себя почувствовать, нужным… хоть кому-то, хоть как-то, пусть простой сучкой, прэгом… Блядь, я… — он снова содрогается всем телом, всхлипывает — сперва сухо, а затем по щекам начинают течь слёзы, словно и впрямь струйки воды вытекают из-под треснувшего льда. — Грейся об меня, грейся… мой заснеженный волк… Фенрир чёртов, скандинавскую мифологию знаешь? — Келлер неопределённо хмыкает, и Бичер коротко смеётся сквозь продолжающие течь слёзы. — И солнце, и луну проглотил… а всё равно мало, всё равно тепла хочется… — он лихорадочно гладит плечи Криса, затылок, спину, ягодицы. — Грейся… сколько во мне тепла осталось, всё забирай…  
А потом, наверное, они замёрзнут вместе. Если не смогут согреть друг друга.  
Но это уже неважно. Главное, чтобы вместе.  
— И луну, и солнце, говоришь?.. — переспрашивает Келлер задумчиво и тут же подхватывает губами солёную влагу, бегущую по щеке Бичера, касается самым кончиком языка. — Что, ему так холодно было?.. А мне с тобой теплее, чем под солнцем… потому что коснуться могу… — он проводит ладонью по рёбрам Тобиаса, по животу, бедру, подхватывает согнутую ногу, целует в колено, быстро вплавившись бёдрами между бёдер. — Заберу… Хочу тебя всего… — он скользит губами по груди, вылизывает соски, пока они не начинают болеть. Тобиаса хочется поглотить, впитать в себя, оставить внутри навеки, до последнего вздоха, растворить в глубине своего яблочного сердца. Оставить как след, как отпечаток.  
— Наверное, холодно… как тебе — без меня… — глуховато откликается Бичер, сжимает ягодицы Келлера, снова скользит ладонями по спине вверх, наслаждаясь тем, как перекатываются под кожей твёрдые мышцы. — Хочешь… всё равно хочешь — такого… блядь, меня же все… все, кто захотел, я никому не отказал… — Тобиас обхватывает лицо Криса ладонями, смотрит в глаза. — Ты был прав. Я сучка. Грязная сучка, теперь совсем грязная… а ты подбираешь — после всех, объедком с чужих тарелок… — Бичер смеётся — коротко, горько, безумно. — Хочу тебя… прости, прости, хочу… только с тобой живой, по-настоящему… согрею, всего себя отдам… забирай…  
Тело горит — горит настоящим желанием, не тем, что он испытывал со всеми остальными. Сладко и больно ноют соски — поджавшиеся, истёртые губами и языком Келлера. Тобиас закидывает ногу Крису на спину, пытается раскрыться сильнее, ёрзает, вжимает его в себя, целует куда придётся.  
Согреть. Согреть собой. Отдать всё тепло, какое есть.  
И похуй, если в итоге ничего не останется.  
Келлер шипит — будто животное, которое пытаются ошпарить, только вместо кипятка здесь слова, — зажимает Тобиасу рот ладонью, но почти сразу снова целует, в плечо, сгиб локтя, под рёбрами. Желание согреться, желание снова обладать Бичером превосходят боль и ярость.  
— Хочу, даже такого, бля… — он убирает руку ото рта, запечатывает губы поцелуем. Потом сплёвывает на ладонь, растирает Тобиасу между ягодиц, отчего тот стонет громче и нетерпеливее. Проталкивает внутрь сразу два пальца. Тоби не слишком узкий, но и не совсем растраханный. Блядь, всё равно будет только его, Келлера. С кем бы ни путался. Всё равно вернётся. Потому что любит.  
Крис широко проводит языком по ключице Бичера, добавляет третий палец, растягивает, потрахивает. Тобиас с готовностью льнёт, а он жмурится от исходящего от него тепла, жара, желания, принятия. Так трудно отплеваться от вязко-горькой ревности, в которой ночами простаивал у стекла, глядя, как Бичер отдавался другим. Так трудно забыть сладость, с которой потом стекала по рукам их тёплая кровь. А самого Бичера — невозможно. Как отдаётся, изломанный, стосковавшийся по ласке, вздрагивает в удовольствии или стонет. Смотрит устало. Шепчет имя Келлера. За это можно было отдать всё. Всех. Нужно было отдать.  
Крис прижимается лбом к груди Тобиаса. Сердце у того гулко бьётся. И Крис чувствует, как его собственное ударяет в такт. Холодное пульсирующее яблоко подстраивается под ритм чего-то живого.  
Тобиас извивается на пальцах Криса, кусает губы — кажется, до крови, печёт, и во рту становится солоно. Больно, больно и сладко, и пальцев Келлера слишком много, сегодня он не пытается быть осторожным… а сам Тобиас всё же не настолько растрахался, даже несмотря на то, что… Бичер вздрагивает всем телом — осознание того, что стал последней шлюхой, всеобщей сучкой, снова прокатывается по жилам огнём. Сильнее наркотика. Горько и одновременно сладко — от мысли, что сам, осознанно, уронил себя в грязь… Думал, что Крис больше не хочет. Или — возможно, приревнует. Может, убьёт — и пусть… а Крис убил, но не его…  
— Хочу твоим быть, — лихорадочно бормочет Тобиас в перерывах между поцелуями, гладит затылок Келлера, плечи, спину, роняет руку, комкает сбившуюся простынь. Как же хорошо снова ощущать запах Криса… с другими он старался не задумываться, забывать сразу после того, как отдался, помнить только движения чужого члена в заднице или во рту, но не то, кому этот член принадлежал…  
Почему? Почему запах Криса Келлера и его прикосновения кажутся такими… такими…  
Родными.  
— Хочу твоим… вытрахай, вытрахай всех остальных… смой… — слова срываются с губ вперемешку со стонами, пальцы Криса растягивают, широко раздвигаются внутри, скрещиваются — сука, как же хорошо… — Хочешь… — Тобиас сжимает затылок Келлера, заглядывает в глаза, чуть медлит, снова прикусывает кровоточащую губу, — хочешь, татуху на мне набей? Пометь? Не… не как Шиллингер, я… — губа кровит, Келлер слизывает сочащиеся капельки, — я же сам теперь прошу… Имя своё набей. Хочешь, напиши: «Собственность Келлера». Не выжигай только, чернилами лучше, не так больно, наверно…  
Крис замирает, на секунду перестав двигать пальцами, и смотрит в запрокинутое, исступлённое лицо Тобиаса. Жаждущее ответа. Согласен быть заклеймённым, помеченным, промаркированным, бля, чтоб все видели, чей. Всегда?  
— Татуху, говоришь?.. — поцелуй пополам с кровью, пополам с тёплой отравой. — А хочу. Хочу тебя пометить. Только я татухи-то бить не умею, — он усмехается шально и с каким-то отчаянием. — Придётся к Хойту тебя отвести… — Келлер жадно рассматривает распростёртое под ним тело Тобиаса, потом накрывает рукой участок под рёбрами слева, чуть гладит. — Здесь, да? Здесь… — Бичер кивает, и Крис сдвигает ладонь ниже, наклоняется, скользит губами по горячей коже, в которую скоро вплавятся чёрные буквы, сольются с ней воедино. Его собственность. Его имя на коже Бичера. С кем бы теперь тот ни ебался. — Чернилами, да. И не поведу тебя к Хойту, лучше попрошу его показать, как делается. И сам набью. Только тебе больно будет, это ж у меня в первый раз. В первый всегда больно…  
— В первый больно, это точно… — Тобиас пытается улыбнуться, но губы вздрагивают, кривятся в гримасе; чувствуется, что думает он сейчас совсем не о наколках. — Но похуй, — в его глазах снова вспыхивает отчаянная жажда — не только секса, но и несмываемой метки. — Стерплю. Терпел ведь… а от тебя — с радостью стерплю… — он скользит ладонью по загривку Келлера, всё ещё ощущает прикосновение его шероховатых губ на коже — там, где должна появиться надпись. — Я хочу. Правда хочу, Крис… пусть все видят, чей, по-настоящему чей… Вытрахай меня, — Бичер снова приподнимает бёдра, подставляясь. — Вытрахай, сейчас. Покажи, что твой. А потом — набьёшь… стерплю, всё стерплю… и тогда уже совсем твой буду…  
— Увидят, да… Каждый будет знать… — хрипловато шепчет Крис. В его глазах — непередаваемое выражение, словно впервые в жизни что-то станет по-настоящему принадлежать ему. Кто-то. Кого не посмеют у него отнять, даже если… Кто согласен быть только его, Келлера.  
Чувство собственности — очень сильное чувство. Как и чувство любви. Сейчас они сливаются для Келлера воедино, доводя почти до эйфории. Несмотря на то, что какой-то его части всё ещё трудно поверить. Он сгребает Тобиаса, накрывает собой, они оба жадные сейчас, друг до друга, до самих себя. До желания обладать, заклеймить, прославить штампы и метки, рассказывающие вкратце их историю. Только самое основное, суть. Ты принадлежишь мне, я принадлежу тебе.  
Крис лижет выемку между ключиц Тоби, и тот царапает его спину, распластав на ней ладони. Пока нет иглы с чернилами, сойдут и другие метки. Крис подхватывает Тобиаса под бёдра, вплавляя в себя, толкается внутрь. Чужое тело как ожог, как клеймо. Они оба глухо стонут, сжав друг друга в почти травмирующей хватке. Шепчут имена. Келлер начинает размашисто двигать бёдрами, и Бичер прижимается открытым ртом к его плечу, отрывисто мычит в кожу, в мышцы под ней. Кровь, кажется, опаляет вены изнутри. Ещё, ещё, ещё, утолить голод, наесться до отказа, напиться другим допьяна, до беспамятства.  
— Тоби, блядь, Тоби…  
— Крис… — эхом отзывается Бичер, расцарапывает спину Келлера до крови, слегка прикусывает плечо. Крис наполняет его, снова наполняет, снова Крис… Мышцы заднего прохода растягиваются до предела, пульсируют, пытаясь сжаться. Удержать. Удержать в себе. С Крисом — совсем не так, как с другими, с ними всеми; и вовсе не потому, что Келлер — лучший любовник, хоть с ним и вправду сравнятся немногие… а может, и никто. К чёрту, всё к чёрту. С ними всеми — только одна грязь, одна лишь возможность чувствовать себя живым. Хоть как-то. Пусть грязным, но — живым.  
И только с Крисом — не грязным. Несмотря на то, что Тобиас прекрасно знает, каков он — Крис Келлер. Ничуть не лучше и не чище подавляющего большинства здешних сидельцев. Ну, может, в чём-то. Но не во многом.  
Лучше и чище — то, что между ними. Каковы бы ни были они сами.  
И пусть, пусть пометит. Навсегда. Пусть видят все. Пусть ухмыляются в душе; пусть отстраняются, если хотят.  
Всё равно это так и есть. Всё равно — собственность Келлера. Видимая надпись — или её отсутствие — ничего не изменит.  
Тобиас крепче обхватывает Криса руками и ногами и толкается ему навстречу.  
— Твой Крис… — едва слышно выдыхает Келлер, запечатывает рот Тоби поцелуем, не прекращая движения ни на секунду. Они часто торопились, чтобы не застукали охранники во время обхода, но сегодня — это потому что невозможно оправиться. Сейчас любого охранника Крис разорвал бы в клочья голыми руками. И продолжил бы заниматься с Тоби любовью. Потому что такая уж у них любовь — с ножом у горла и по локоть в крови. Но другой им и не надо, наверное, обоим не надо. По-другому они давно разучились, даже Тоби. Крис впечатывается в него, слышит приглушённый стон, больше похожий на рычание. Его любимый волчонок. Его любимый… — Волчонок… — вслух произносит Келлер, и мужчина под ним тихо и счастливо смеётся.  
— Да… твой волчонок… а ты большой волк, альфа-самец… вожак стаи… — сквозь смех и стоны выговаривает Тобиас, крепче обхватывает Криса руками и ногами, пытается подаваться ему навстречу, тереться членом о живот. Значит, уговорились, значит, теперь Крис оставит на нем свою метку… навсегда… и он попросил — сам…  
От этой мысли становится совсем сладко, и Тобиас стонет громче. Пусть, пусть. Пусть — навсегда. Так хорошо снова принадлежать Крису — значит, хорошо будет и носить татуировку, подтверждающую эту принадлежность. Он сам о ней попросил. И он её получит.  
Тобиас не думает о том, что будет, если ему всё же случится выйти на свободу раньше Криса… во что уже почти не верится. Что будет, если судьба и закон разведут их по разным тюрьмам.  
Потому что понимает — он всё равно будет принадлежать Крису Келлеру. С татуировкой или без неё.  
Так или иначе.  
И не хочет… не хочет разлучаться. Даже если это означает провести остаток жизни в стеклянной клетке.  
Крис снова закрывает ему рот поцелуем, и Тобиас самозабвенно отвечает.  
Он принадлежит Крису Келлеру. Только ему.  
Никому больше.


End file.
